Nuked Texas - RT FanFic
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Texas has been nuked and RoosterTeeth are the only survivors. But something's not right with some of the employees. What'll happen when one by one each day one of their own dies? Will they figure out why or will no one be able to survive? Summary sucks, but story is great! Warning: Character Death
1. Farewell Monty, We'll Miss You

**Warning: Character Death**

Chapter 1: Farewell Monty, We'll Miss You

A/N: Might be some slight slash with different pairs of people throughout the story. After you read this chapter, yes, I know I am a horrible person.

Ray had been sitting at his desk for who knows how long and he was deep in thought about something. The redhead had finally noticed and decided to ask what was going on. "Hey, Ray. Ray! Ray?!" The redhead kept repeating. He gripped his shoulders and started to shake him. "Hey, man, something wrong?"

Ray shook his head and turned to the redhead, "Huh, oh, no nothing's wrong." He replied rather too quickly. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that something horrible is going to happen and he couldn't shake the feeling. "J-just thinking about the news report today. Nothing's wrong, Michael."

The redhead eyed him, but decided to not ask too much, "I don't believe you for a fucking second." He sighed, "Alright, but whatever is _really_ bothering you, you can come talk to me." He pointed to himself with his thumb and he turned back to his screen. "Hurry up and sign in, we're about to record."

The hispanic slowly nodded and picked up his controller as he felt it coming. There was something about to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was about to happen, something disastrous, something deadly. He winced when the brightness outside began to light up slowly and thought it was just the sun shining from behind a cloud. It's going to happen soon, "No." He said quietly and realized he wasn't the only one seeing the sudden change in brightness.

Michael was the only one that heard him. He was about to ask, but was interrupted when he heard a bunch of people in the office scream the same words. "Everyone get down on the ground, now!" Ray was the quickest to respond and pulled his five friends to the ground. They cursed at Ray quietly trying to get up, but Ray held his grip on their shirts.

"Don't move!" He snapped at them. "Stay here!" He ordered and the others were confused and they did what they were told. Ray stood up, he knew he had only a couple of minutes, but he had to let the Annex know what was happening. He dialed a number and it rang and rang, but no one answered. "Shit." He said and opened the door in Achievement Hunter and went to the front door.

"Ray, what're you doing?! Don't go outside!" Burnie exclaimed from behind him on the stairs. The hispanic man slightly turned his head and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He clenched his hands and opened and closed the door as quickly as he could and he looked at the distance in front of him. A wave of something was coming towards them, it crashed into everything in it's way. It hit a building and it fell to pieces crumbling into nothingness. Ray gasped as he was pulled away from the horrifying scene.

He turned to see Brandon pulling him along to the Annex, "Stupid idiot! Don't stare at it, you can't be outside when that thing hits the buildings! Dumbass!" Brandon yelled at the younger male he pulled to the Annex. Brandon opened and closed the door behind them quickly and locked it. The floor started to shake, "Everyone hit the floor!" He heard a bunch of thuds and and he went down as well. While hitting the floor, Ray covered his head with his arms and the wave passed by their building making everything crash onto them.

* * *

_"...The state of Texas has been bombed... We know nothing of any survivors, but all we see in the distance is a tan cloud encircling the state. We are not aware if this cloud will be able to harm us, but the Police Department are now searching for ways to find out who did this and if there are any survivors. It is unknown if the whole country will be treated the same, but some fear that it will happen eventually. The president is trying to find a way to end this conflict even after thousands have lost their lives. Will this be the start of a new war or will we just ignore this ever happened and move on with our lives?" _The reporter reported into the mic as the camera zoomed into the smokey area. They were like a thousand miles away from Texas and the cloud was still visible.

Groans were heard as others tried to get up and Ray opened his eyes, but his glasses were knocked off. He looked around only seeing blurry figures slowly getting up. He shook his head as he started hearing a ringing noise and slowly got up, but failed completely. He was still able to hear others curse under their breath as they looked around. Someone crouched next to him, tapped his arm, and he winced, "Hey, don't worry and don't try getting up." The voice paused for a moment. "You probably won't be able to unless we remove this fucking piece of the ceiling off of you. You're not crushed or anything, but it has you pinned down."

Come to think of it, Ray couldn't even feel the lower half of his body. He winced again when he felt something on his hand. "Found your glasses, put them on." Then it finally struck him, the voice was calm - really calm - and the air was dusty. He could breathe it in and it didn't make him cough for some reason. He placed his glasses on to finally see the source of the voice.

"Chris, how's everyone else?" Ray asked looking around. His glasses weren't cracked thankfully, but the dust in the air was thick like they were in a stormy desert. Ray tried to at least prop himself up on his elbows, but he was too weak.

"Careful, don't fucking hurt yourself, you idiot!" Chris responded worriedly and continued. "The others are fine, can't say the same for you. They aren't under rubble." Chris's head turned when he heard the sound of his name being called. "I'll be right back, Brandon's calling me. Don't move." Chris stood up and walked to Brandon who was in the studio.

Ray sighed, he wanted to know if the other Hunters were alive and if they were; that they were okay. He was too weak to move and the piece of the ceiling on top of him wasn't much help. He laid there like he was dead and waited until Chris came back. Eventually, Chris came back with Brandon, "Ray, we're going to take this off you, but you have to move as fast as possible." He nodded and the two grabbed either sides of the piece and lifted it up just enough for Ray to crawl out. Though, he couldn't crawl out, he couldn't move fast enough. They were already struggling to keep it up as he tried his best to get out. "Hurry, Ray!" Brandon said through grit teeth.

The hispanic just fell to the floor unable to move from his neck and below, but then he was pulled out and the two dropped the piece huffing. The other person sighed in relief, "You guys alright?" They all nodded. "Man, Ray, you're heavy. What have you been eating?" He asked sarcastically. He chuckled when Ray glared at him and he raised his hands in defense, "Just kidding, can you feel the lower half of your body?"

"What do _you_ think, Jordan? I was barely able to pull myself out before I was squished and I was crushed under some damn rubble!" Ray snapped as Jordan rubbed the back of his neck giving Ray an apologetic look. He took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm just worried about the other building."

"Specifically, the other Hunters." Kyle said from behind Jordan. Kyle knew how the Hunters cared for each other and how much they meant to each other. He feels the same way, if he lost any one of his best friends, especially Miles, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. Miles has been his friend for as long as he can remember and he's a great friend. Right now, he can't be thinking that he will lose his friends because it'll break his heart. "Their fi-"

"Don't even fucking try that, Kyle! I'll believe it when I see it. Just help me up and over to the other building." Ray replied as Brandon gave Kyle a serious look when he took a step forward. Brandon crossed his arms and stared at Kyle and he stared back. It's like they were having a mental conversation because Kyle's eyes looked pleading and Brandon raised a brow in seriousness.

Kyle finally sighed and looked away from the rest of the group, "Sorry, we can't even see the other building. This dust is really getting annoying." He swatted away some dust lingering towards him even though there was dust all around him. "Speaking of the dust, how can we even breathe in this shit?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Kyle. Hope we'll find some shit ton of answers to what happened soon after we leave this dust cloud." Brandon uncrossed his arms and looked outside, it wasn't going to get any better than this. They didn't know what happened, but they had a good clue what caused all the destruction.

"Does it have something to do with the magnetism of the north and south poles?" Kyle asked snickering. Everyone laughed that was in hearing range, but something else caught Ray's hearing. He heard crying and he heard it from the studio, he didn't want to know who it was or why they were crying. All he really wanted was to get back with the Hunters, he couldn't stand being away from them any longer. He had to know if their alive and he forced himself to sit up even if his body refused. "Hey, Ray fucking be careful!" Kyle reached out to help and Ray gladly accepted it.

Kyle pulled him up and Ray leaned on the desk next to him, the others were ready to lend a hand when he began to wobble. "I-I got it, thanks Kyle." Ray looked into the studio seeing the rest of the people, who mostly worked there, running back and forth. Ray slightly pointed over, "What're they doing?" He asked curiously as he could finally feel the rest of his body.

Brandon looked over to where he was pointing, which was behind him, "The 'smart ones' in this building are currently finding a solution to this. They're also trying to figure out how the fuck are we able to breathe in this kind of atmosphere." The dust didn't even make their eyes watery once it makes contact with it. He sighed as he continued, "What I'm thinking is that we just got nuked, but those jackasses say that if we have been nuked why aren't we dead." He grumbled.

"That's the only possible reason, isn't it?" Chris asked as the others nodded. "Maybe their brains are damaged or something because if we have been nuked that would mean that we will all eventually die." Ray and Kyle's eyes widened, Ray looked away from them and Kyle stared at the ground. It couldn't be possible, if they've been nuked that means that they would die immediately right? Kyle shook his head at the thought, he didn't want to watch his friends die slowly and painfully. This productions studio was the one place where he could finally show his true self.

* * *

Noticing that the two were offended, Chris felt guilty for saying such a thing. He did the one thing he could think of instead of apologizing and it was risky, but he did it. Brandon shouted after him telling him to come back, but he didn't listen and just keep on going through the dust cloud. It was too thick to see, but Chris didn't let that stop him. He then bumped into something or rather someone. He rubbed his head and looked at who it was, he jumped up in surprise and relief, "Monty! You're okay!" Chris then stared at the man for a moment, when he wasn't responding. Something was off about him, but Chris couldn't tell what. He then noticed that Monty was trembling and holding something. Chris looked down at the object and examined it, he gasped when he knew what it was, "M-Monty, w-why do you h-have th-that?" He stuttered starting to back away.

Monty looked up at Chris with fear in his eyes, "C-Chris, h-help m-me, p-please... I c-can't..." It was weird, but Chris noticed a little playback with his sentence like when something has malfunctioning. Chris examined Monty further and noticed that he had been bleeding. He wasn't able to ask what happened because he stared at the gun in Monty's hand as Monty put it up to his head. Chris's eyes filled with tears and Monty smiled, "You'll join me soon, right Chris?" Monty's voice sounded calm like he was happy to die. Monty tilted his head when he asked the question. "Either way, you'll join me. I'll be waiting, see you later." Monty fired the gun and Chris's eyes widened as blood splat all over him. Monty's body dropped as blood poured out. Chris could not believe what he had just seen before him.

Chris dropped to his knees as he cried in his hands, "Sh-shit... Wh-what the f-fuck M-Monty, w-why would y-you do this?!" He cried and cried as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He sniffed and looked at the person standing next to him, "Why'd he do it?! Why, why?!" He hit the ground so hard his knuckles were bleeding. "God damnit! Why, Monty?! What the fuck made him do this?!" Tears fell onto the dusty pavement and the person next to him sat next to him and hugged him. Chris cried into the other's chest as he let it out. "Why would he fucking do this, Brandon?! It's not like him at all!"

"I'm sorry, Chris." Brandon tried to sound as calm as possible. He looked at the body of Monty Oum, he didn't know why he would do this to himself and he wanted to find out as much as possible. "We have to go back inside, we don't know how dangerous it is to be out here." Chris looked up at him and slowly nodded as Brandon smiled. He helped Chris up and they headed back to the Annex. He kept Chris close to comfort him, it was hard to see one of your friends suicide right in front of you and worst if it was one you cared about a lot. *Farewell Monty, we'll miss you...* Brandon thought as they walked to the Annex.


	2. We Lose Another, But Gain Explanations

Chapter 2: We Lose Another, But Gain Explanations

"Gav? Gav, you okay? Gavin, can you fucking hear me?" Gavin slowly opened his eyes to an upside down Michael and Michael smiled. "Guys, he's awake." He said calmly trying not to alarm the brit. Though, sounding calm wasn't going to convince Gavin that nothing happened because he saw the tan dust floating around. Gavin propped up on his elbows and looked around the room taking a breather.

"How, can I smell this shit?" Gavin asked without coughing as well. He sat fully up when the other Hunters came over. "What bloody happened?" Gavin rubbed his head as the others exchanged looks. They looked back at Gavin with all different faces that Gavin didn't understand. "What?" He was confused, but they were confused as well. They didn't know what was happening and if they did have an explanation, they wouldn't know it soon enough.

Michael finally spoke up, "We're not sure ourselves, what the fuck's happening. We just woke up and this shit in the air was roaming around everywhere. Monty said that he was going to check the Annex, but he's been gone for a while now." Just then they heard gun fire near by and they all stood up looking outside the glass doors and windows. The dust was still too thick to see through, so they didn't see a thing. Yelling, not that far away, was heard as well, but they couldn't see a thing through the cloud. The Hunters went back inside their office and remained silent for a long amount of time.

"Do you think that was Monty?" The others stared at Gavin for a solid minute and Michael shook his head. "Isn't he the only one outside? Speaking of outside, why can't we go outside? This dust seems completely harmless to us." Gavin put his hand on the door, but a hand was immediately placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Caleb, "What's wrong with going outside? It looks perfectly fine." Gavin turned the knob, but Caleb grabbed the knob as well. Caleb pried Gavin's hand off of the knob and pushed him back into the office. "Hey, knock it off Caleb!" Caleb gripped his shoulders and Gavin noticed that Caleb was bleeding from his arms. "C-Caleb? You're bleeding."

The other Hunters were confused of what was happening. Caleb looked at his arms and they were indeed bleeding, but he didn't care. "We're not alone." Gavin heard playback in his voice. Then his voice was normal, "This dust is more harmful than you think. We have to run before it's to late. It's going to happen to all of us soon." He looked at the other Hunters who had puzzled faces. The playback came back, "...H-help m-me... I c-can't..." Caleb turned and headed out to the kitchen, the Hunters followed. His voice was then calm, "You will all join me... soon." He took out one of the knives.

"Caleb! What the fuck are you doing?! Put the knife down!" Burnie yelled from the top of the stairs. He quickly ran down the stairs to stop him, but it was too late. "CALEB!" Everyone yelled that saw what happened. Caleb's body fell, blood spilling out of the wound from where he stabbed himself. Burnie ran over to the body, "Shit! Caleb..." The Hunters stood in silence as some of them had tears roll down their face. They had just lost one of them and more importantly they had lost a friend. They couldn't move, they were shocked to see Caleb kill himself and they wondered if Monty did the same earlier.

Gavin couldn't feel his knees anymore, so he just dropped and cried in his hands. For some reason, he felt this was all his fault, if he didn't try to go outside maybe Caleb would still be with them. He felt someone sit next to him and he knew it was Michael. Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin as he cried. The Hunters were trembling with fear and loss. Why would Caleb do this? Why would he kill himself after telling them that they weren't alone? What did he even mean when he said that?

* * *

Shane walked into the room after hearing some yelling. "What's going on in here? Is Monty ba-" Shane took a step back when he saw the dead body of Caleb. "What happened?" No one answered, but everyone just gave him a look that told him everything. "Did it happen to..." He trailed off as no one wanted to talk about death. He stomped to the front door as Geoff grabbed his arm and pulled it. "Let go of me, Geoff! I need to find out what happened to Monty!"

"Don't be a fucking idiot! We heard a gunshot earlier, then Caleb died here! You go outside it'll end the same way for you! We don't know how much of us has died already, but that doesn't mean we should lose another." Geoff tried talking some sense into him, but Shane didn't listen and kept going to the door. He reached for the door and opened it. A puff of dust entered the building and Shane stood at the doorway and turned around. Geoff let go, "Shane!"

Ryan walked to them, "You're a fucking fool! You think that you're the only one mourning from the lost of our friends? No we all are! Shane, you're about to go outside and die or kill yourself. Think, why would they kill themselves? They have no reason to die! They didn't do it on purpose, Caleb said that this dust is actually harmful. Don't know how it harms us, but I guarantee that when you go outside you'll end up just like Caleb and possibly Monty." Ryan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hate to say it Shane, but you're not thinking straight. This dust might be messing with your mind."

Shane backed away and quickly closed the door, Geoff and Ryan yelled his name as he ran towards the Annex. He ran like his life depended on it, but it wouldn't be helpful if he ran anyway because he breathed in the dust. He tripped on something and fell down, "Agh, fuck." He turned around to see the dead body of Monty, "Son of a bitch, Monty, what happened to you?" Shane saw the gun that lay next to the body, he was deciding to pick it up or not. He eventually did and he then noticed something.

Monty's arms were already bleeding before he shot himself just like Caleb, which means that they hurt themselves before they died. He had to tell the others, but something else was controlling him. He couldn't control his hand anymore, and the gun was pointed to his head. Shane tried his best to gain back control of his arm, but the source was too powerful. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment ready for his death, but it never came. Shane immediately dropped the gun when he gained back control and stood up, he looked around and decided to go to the Annex. He held his breath, ran towards the Annex and opened and closed the door fast.

* * *

Brandon opened and closed the door and Chris sat down in a non-broken chair. "Do we have any bandages?" He walked over to the studio and everyone else in the room looked at Chris who still had his eyes watery. He looked down and didn't want to speak right now, he just saw Monty kill himself and he was happy when he did. Or _was_ he happy? Who, in their right minds, would be happy to die? Chris shook his head as he held his bleeding hand. He felt uneasy at the others staring, so he tried to ignore them. It was hard, though, it was like they had heat vision or something because he could feel them waiting for him to explain what happened.

Chris looked over at the door to the studio and Brandon came back with cloth, a bucket, wet and dry paper towel and some alcohol. He winced when he saw the alcohol and Brandon put the bottle down on the desk next to him and the bucket over Chris's hand. Brandon took the wet paper towel and placed it firmly on Chris's hand as Chris bit his lower lip trying his best not to scream. He took off the towel and placed it next to the cap of the alcohol bottle. He tipped over the bottle of alcohol onto the other paper towel and placed it slowly on the other's hand. Chris winced and clenched his other hand trying again not to scream. Finally, Brandon put the cloth around Chris's hand. "Such an idiot." Brandon mumbled under his breath as he walked away to put away the supplies.

Ray sighed, "Sorry, didn't mean for you to feel guilty, Chris. You didn't have to go and see if the other building was okay. Really." Ray said once Brandon was out of hearing range. "What did you see?" Chris's eyes widened when he asked and looked away from the other group. Ray wanted to know, but he knew it would bother Chris. Brandon came back and glared at Ray and Kyle as Kyle looked out the front door to avoid eye contact with anyone and Ray looked at Chris.

* * *

Kyle tried looking further out and thought that he had seen someone running, "Who's that?" The others looked over and the figure came closer. The figure then opened and closed the door quickly, "Sh-Shane?! What're you doing here?" Shane was huffing to get air back into his lungs. "Did you just come from the other building?" Shane nodded as his heartbeat slowly went back to normal. Kyle didn't know what was happening, but come to think of it no one knew what was happening. The only explanation is that they just got nuked, but how come their not dead?

Once Shane caught his breath, he said, "Did he kill himself?" Chris's eyes widened and Brandon stood quiet, but everyone else was looking at him with a puzzled look. He sighed and continued, "Did. Monty. Fucking. Kill. Himself?" Now everyone's eyes widened and they looked at him to see if he was kidding, but he was dead serious. Chris slowly turned to Shane with watery eyes and was ready to cry again. Shane sighed again and looked at Ray, "Caleb's dead also. Both of them are dead, do you have any explanation at all to why they would kill themselves." They shook their heads, except for Ray. "Well, then, you're in luck because I have an explanation." Ray slid back down to a seating position and began to cry, he just lost one of the Hunters. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

Kyle sighed, "You figured out why they died." It was more a statement then a question. Shane looked at him, "Just a guess." Kyle walked over to Ray and sat next to him to comfort him. Brandon walked over to Chris, "Don't bring that bullshit to this room, Shane. We're having it tough already as it is. Sorry, but you can talk to the others in the studio." Kyle said. Shane nodded, he understood and he didn't blame them for not wanting to know. Shane walked into the studio to tell the 'smart ones'. "These circumstances are not what I expected when I came to the office today."

Ray sniffed and looked at him, "How'd you know?"

"How'd I know that Shane knew the reason why they died." Again more of a statement then a question.

"That can't be a guess, Kyle. What are you hiding?"

"It just came to me." Kyle said honestly and he looked at Jordan who was on the other side of the room. He didn't seem to be taking this very seriously, but he also wasn't taking it very lightly. His face showed happiness, but Kyle knew that inside he was crying. Kyle never knew Jordan as a sad person, but everyone is sad at some point in their life. He turned back to Ray, "Don't worry, you'll see the Hunters soon. Trust me."

Ray nodded as he started slowly to believe Kyle. Kyle is an honest, happy person or that's how Ray described him and Ray believed that Kyle was more than that. He knew that Shane figured out the reason, so does that make Kyle special out of everyone in the office? Whatever the reason may be, he knew from that day on that he has keep a lookout for Kyle. "I trust you." He finally said smiling. That was probably the only smile ever out of the whole time they've been stuck in this hellhole.

Kyle smiled back, "Good, because we need to stick together to fight our way through all of this."

"We all need to stick together." Brandon said smiling. The smiles were getting contagious and soon everyone smiled in the room. Chris was still broken up about seeing Monty die, but he smiled too because they hope they'll find a way to escape this chaos. "It's probably the only way to live and if we all die, we die together. That includes the other's in the office." Brandon added.

Ray stood up, "Well, how 'bout it then? Promise we stick together?" Ray outstretched his hand and smiled at Kyle. Kyle caught on quick and put his hand over Ray's.

"Promise." Kyle replied and the two looked at the other three. "Well?"

"Promise." Brandon and Chris both said at the same time, putting their hands over the other two. They all looked over at Jordan.

He walked over and put his hand over, "I promise."

"Well, don't leave us out of this." Kara said from the door. Kara and Barbara walked over putting their hands in. They looked at Shane who stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. He walked over and put his hand in, "We promise." The three of them said together.

"Alrighty then, this is the beginning of the Annex team up. We will get through this together." Ray said and they cheered putting their hands in the air. This was good, they had to get their minds off of what's at stake and if they'll survive or not. That didn't matter right now, all that mattered was each other and how much they cared for each other. They may have lost two members, but they'll always remember them and have them in their hearts. Just like in Red vs. Blue, they didn't say goodbye when they died; they just said see you later. All they needed to do was remember them and that's all it took to let them feel like they were there in person. Come to think of it, they felt like Monty and Caleb was with them cheering and... they were.


	3. We're Not Alone

Chapter 3: We're Not Alone

"You think he's alive?" Ryan asked when Shane didn't come back for a few minutes.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore Ryan. It's surprising if he hasn't killed himself already. Just like Caleb said, this dust is harmful, but how is it harmful is the question." Geoff said crossing his arms. Ryan and Geoff walked back to the others as they were still mourning on the death of their friend. Gavin stood up and headed to the Achievement Hunter office and the other Hunters followed. Lindsay closed the door behind her because she knew what was going to happen next. Yelling. "Gavin, calm down. We'll get through this together."

Gavin clenched his hands and turned around to face the others, "How can you expect me to stay calm?! Caleb's dead because of me! Monty's also dead and probably even the whole Annex building is dead! You don't understand, it's all my fault that Caleb's dead and probably the next person going to die is going to be my fault to. It might be one of you next, one of my best friends that I can't live without. You guys mean the world to me and I just lost two of them!"

Michael walked up to him and slapped Gavin hard on the face, "You don't understand do you?! He's not dead because of you. Can you think of one reason why Caleb would kill himself at all? No, right. And, we don't even know if Ray's dead or not. He's in the Annex, yea, but that doesn't mean he's dead! You're not the only one grieving Gavin, we all care about each other and you can't expect us to let you face this all alone. Ray's alive, I assure you he is and we'll see him soon. You're not alone Gavin, you have us."

The brit's eyes widened in realization while he was holding his reddening cheek. That's right, he did have friends that would stick by him no matter what. The Hunters are like family to him and he loves his family, especially the people that love him back. Gavin then started thinking about the second-to-last sentence Michael had said. It made him think of Caleb because of what he said before he suicided.

_"You will all join me... soon."_

Gavin removed the hand from his face and looked down; he felt ridiculous. He was facing this whole situation alone and he had a family that would support him all the way to the very end. "I understand Micool." He said quietly pronouncing Michael's name incorrectly. Michael smiled and hugged the brit, but Gavin suggested, "Group hug?" The others smiled and they hugged each other. "No one's alone, when you have friend's like these."

"Damn right and you better remember that." Michael said as they let go of each other. "We'll get out of this soon and hopefully no one else will end up like Caleb." Lindsay opened the door and they exited the room looking for Miles and Kerry. They walked into the studio and Miles and Kerry were chatting about something important, acting like nothing had happened. "Hey, Miles, Kerry, got a second?" Michael asked waving. They stopped their conversation immediately and looked over. "Sure." They both said. "You guys stay here." Michael ordered and they did and Michael walked over to them and started talking.

* * *

Brandon took control of ordering people around and they were surprisingly getting somewhere. They were trying their best to find a way to get through all the dust to get to the main building. "Shane, you said that if we go outside and breathe in enough dust, we won't be able to control our bodies, correct?" Shane nodded and Kyle walked up to Brandon tapping on his shoulder. "Not now, Kyle." Brandon shooed him away and Kyle stayed where he was. Kyle tapped his shoulder again, "Kyle, not now I'm trying to make sure we don't die here." Kyle frowned and walked over to Ray who was still having trouble walking and was in the front room.

"Ray, you got a sec?"

"Sure, anything for you buddy!" Ray chirped happily turning to him.

"I believe that the dust isn't the reason why they died." Kyle said nervously and Ray tilted his head, indicating for him to go on. "I know that I said that Shane said that he figured out why they killed themselves, but that's not why; not even close." Kyle sighed, he didn't know how he knew all of this stuff. It just came to him at random points in time and he felt that he needed to share it. It's like someone was telling him everything that he needed to know to escape the dust cloud.

"Then what's the reason?" Ray asked. Kyle was about to answer, but an explosion was heard and Kyle was blown away from the front door; hitting the wall on the other side. He fell unconscious and the door was cracked and the lower half of it was next to Kyle. "What the fuck?!" Ray stood up ignoring the stinging pain in his leg. He walked over to Kyle, "Shit, Brandon, get over here!" Brandon ran over and glanced at Kyle then turned to the half broken door. Dust was pouring in and Brandon was about to hold his breath, but Ray put a hand on his shoulder. "The dust wasn't the one controlling Shane." Brandon breathed and he looked outside.

There was a vehicle rolling in - a huge vehicle - and it closed in on the Annex. Brandon whispered, "Stay low and don't make a sound." He pointed at Kyle then at the studio. Ray nodded and slowly picked up Kyle trying his best not to make a sound. He carried Kyle into the studio and laid him onto the couch of the RT Podcast set. Brandon quietly followed and closed the door leading to the studio. He shushed Kara when she was about to talk and he pointed to the RT Podcast set. Everyone in the Annex walked over and another explosion was heard. The building shook and pieces of the ceiling chipped off. Brandon looked around when the rumbling stopped and he turned back to the others. "We're not alone." It was the same exact sentence that Caleb said before he died, though, there was no playback in Brandon's voice.

* * *

Caleb or Ghost Caleb stood next to his body and he looked down at Burnie who also was next to his body. He didn't seem sad, he was mad and Ghost Caleb sighed slowly placing a hand on Burnie's shoulder. Ghost Monty appeared next to Ghost Caleb and Ghost Caleb looked at him nodding. Ghost Monty nodded in response, Ghost Caleb then disappeared and Ghost Monty took a step back as Burnie stood up. Ghost Caleb appeared next to Ghost Monty again and Ghost Caleb shook his head. Burnie walked upstairs and the two watched him walk off. Ghost Caleb had a worried face and he and Ghost Monty disappeared when an explosion was heard.

* * *

Michael walked over to the Hunters as Miles and Kerry continued their important conversation, "What'd you guys talk about?" Geoff asked. Michael was quiet and he sighed, he didn't want to tell the guys what they had told them because he didn't know how they would react. Though, they would know eventually. They were talking about the deaths of Caleb and Monty, but they told Michael what their theory was of why they did it. Miles and Kerry didn't see Caleb kill himself and they didn't know about Monty's death either. Weird thing is that Miles said, "We're not alone." and Kerry said, "We'll see them soon." Both were sentences that Monty or Caleb said before they died and no playback was heard from their voices. "Michael?"

Michael shook his head, "Oh, uh, I just asked them how they were taking it and they weren't taking it well." Michael cursed at himself then an explosion was heard. "Fuck! What was that?" Michael yelled as Matt, Joel, and Gus run in. Michael was about to yell, but Matt harshly shushed him. Michael turned to Miles and Kerry who were unusually calm and he wondered if the dust got to them or something. They kept quiet for what seems like hours then another explosion occurred. Michael then realized that Burnie was missing, "Where's Burnie?" He whispered to Matt, but Matt just shrugged.

"No idea, let's just hope he's not dead."

"That is highly unlikely considering that he will be here in just a few seconds." Miles said as Burnie did indeed come into the studio. Michael then wondered if they knew the future, but that was impossible. "How'd you-" Gavin started, but was shushed immediately. There was rumbling and the building started to shake. What was happening? Who knows, but it wasn't going to be a pretty site when they figure it out. They backed up to the back wall and the door opened. They looked over to find Brandon and the others. They entered the building and closed the door quickly.

"That thing outside is going to trap us in this building if we don't leave immediately." Brandon said. Shane had Kyle riding on his back, "It would be helpful if Kyle was conscious right about now."

"Oh, and who's fault is that?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm sorry alright, I ignored him, but he still came to you."

"If you hadn't ignored him maybe he would still be conscious!"

"How many times do I need to god damn say it, 'I'm sorry'?!"

"Hey, about you keep you're fucking voices to a minimum, so whatever is out there doesn't get us." Burnie shushed them and everyone became quieter.

"So, he's still alive?" Miles asked and Ray nodded. "Good."

"Burnie, we have to gather whatever supplies we have and we have to run through to get out of Texas. It's our only option." Brandon said as Burnie thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." Burnie agreed. "Everyone, grab whatever you think we're going to need quickly and quietly. We'll need a lot of supplies to get through Texas. If we're lucky, we'll be the only survivors and we'll be able to loot houses of anything we need. Go now." Everyone left, but Shane put Kyle down on a couch and sat in a chair next to him. He didn't really have anything valuable at the office and someone had to see if Kyle would wake up soon.

* * *

Ghost Monty appeared next to Shane and looked at another ghost across the room. He glared at the ghost and he stood in front of Shane in a protection way. The ghost smirked and disappeared and reappeared in front of Ghost Monty, he stayed where he was and another ghost appeared behind the other ghost. It wasn't Ghost Caleb though. The ghost in front of Ghost Monty shooed the other one and it nodded disappearing.

Ghost Caleb appeared in the kitchen and next to Lindsay who was gathering food for the trip. A ghost appeared next to Kara who was also gathering food. The ghost was reaching for Kara, but Ghost Caleb appeared in front of it. Ghost Caleb shook his head and the ghost frowned, still reaching for Kara. Ghost Caleb swatted it away, but the ghost grabbed his arm and twisted it. The ghost smirked and reached for Kara again. Ghost Caleb kicked the ghost and it disappeared. He looked around and it was definitely gone. Ghost Caleb appeared in the studio to see Ghost Monty struggling to keep the ghost away.

Feeling he could help Ghost Monty in some way, he appeared next to Kyle and Shane. He placed his non-hurt hand on Kyle's shoulder and Kyle woke up. He sat up quickly and looked around. Shane was startled at his sudden awakening at first, "Hey, be careful we're in the main building now and we're about ready to leave." Kyle was focused on what he was seeing; ghosts fighting each other. He winced when Ghost Monty got kicked back. The ghost smirked and disappeared. Ghost Monty and Ghost Caleb also disappeared. "Kyle, you okay?"

Kyle nodded and smiled at Shane, "I'm good just a little shaken." Kyle stood up and wobbled, but Shane caught him. "Thanks." Kyle walked to the kitchen with Shane right behind him. "Uh, Shane is Ryan dead?" Shane looked at him and shook his head. "No, okay just making sure." Kyle and Shane helped gather supplies throughout the office. He knew what he saw; Ryan fighting Monty, but they were transparent which means that they're ghosts. What didn't make sense was that there was Ghost Ryan, but real Ryan wasn't dead. So, what was happening?

* * *

Ghost Ryan was outside the building floating with the dust going through him and the other ghost appeared behind him. "Ghost Ray, it seems that Ghost Caleb and Ghost Monty are giving us a hard time. How about you keep someone hostage and we'll improvise from there." Ghost Ray was hesitant for a moment then nodded and disappeared looking for a good hostage. Ghost Ryan laughed, "Those two may have been able to become ghosts, but they won't be able to protect their friends for long. I'll make sure of that." Ghost Ryan disappeared.

A/N: This took a weird turn. I honestly did not think I would have them as ghosts, but then I thought of the Let's Plays with Ghost Ray and Ghost Ryan, who was only glanced at. Yes, Kyle can see ghosts. Though, Ryan and Kyle are quickly becoming two of my favorites, but my favorite is still Ray. I won't lie, but I think that Kyle is hot! There I said it! Ghost Ryan and Ghost Ray are glitches from Minecraft and I am simply just giving them personality. *sigh* Any questions please ask!


	4. Death

Ghost Ray roamed the building without being seen by Ghost Monty and Ghost Caleb, who were constantly looking for him. He was still thinking who would be a good hostage and then it finally came to him. The one who's the most valuable to them, the one who can know what's happening before anyone else even figures it out. Kyle Taylor. Ghost Ray grinned and looked for Kyle quickly, so his mission would be complete. He always wondered what it would be like to be human, since he is only a copy of Ray, but transparent.

Any copy of a human is unable to speak, but Ghost Ryan seems to speak just fine, so does that make Real Ryan a copy? If you're a copy, you're a ghost. Ghost Monty and Ghost Caleb are copies as well and when the actual human dies, the human gets a choice to become a ghost or not. Taking the form of a ghost is not an easy process; they did it though. Ghost Ray was ordered to kill two people in the office, it's impossible to possess a human unless they breathe in a lot of the dust in the air. So, he targeted Caleb and Monty, but they are now the ones who stop their plans.

Ghost Ray finally found Kyle in the Achievement Hunter office sitting on the white couch, but Ghost Caleb was there next to Kyle. The other Hunters were in the room looking for stuff they needed. Kyle turned to the half open door to his right and saw just a glimpse of Ghost Ray. He shrugged and nudged Ghost Caleb. Ghost Caleb looked at him and he pointed out the door, whispering, "Someone's watching." Ghost Caleb nodded and disappeared.

"Did you say something, Kyle?" Ray asked from his desk and Kyle shook his head. "You seem to know what's happening before we do. You said it just comes to you, what is that supposed to mean?" Kyle didn't answer, he was fiddling with his thumbs and looked nervous. "Kyle?" Kyle looked out the door when he saw Ghost Ryan appear. Kyle slowly moved away and Ghost Monty appeared in front of Ghost Ryan. Ghost Monty shook his head and Ghost Ryan smirked.

"You think you can take me on?" Ghost Ryan laughed and Ghost Monty wasn't going to get overconfident anytime soon. Kyle's eyes widened when Ghost Ryan spoke. How could he speak? Ghosts are unable to speak unless he's a... Kyle shook his head avoiding the thought and he looked back at Ray who had a concerned look in his eyes. "Is that all you got?" Ghost Ryan said as Kyle flinched when Ghost Ryan twisted Ghost Monty's arm. If Ghost Monty could speak, he would be screaming right about now. Both ghosts disappeared.

Kyle was about to stand, but stumbled back onto the couch when Ghost Ray appeared in front of him. He gave a devious smile that gave Kyle the shivers, "Kyle, are you sick? What is happening?" Ray asked standing up. Ghost Ray reached for Kyle and Kyle was afraid it was over for him, but the ghostly hand never came.

Miles stood in front of Kyle, "Miles, what are you doing here?!" Kyle's eyes widened, his best friend just saved him from being controlled by a ghost. Kyle looked behind Miles and didn't see Ghost Ray, "Miles, are you okay?" Miles glanced at Kyle and then left the room. Kyle sighed and stood up to follow Miles, "Please don't do it." He said quietly as Miles opened the door. Dust came in and everyone looked over.

There was a vehicle outside about twenty feet away from the door and everyone looking was either wide eyed or their jaws are dropped or both. "Is that a fuckin'...?" Michael stared at the vehicle.

"Tank? Yes." Miles answered.

"Holy shit..." Geoff managed to say.

The cannon slowly pointed down at Miles and Kyle pushed Miles aside and they both hit the ground. The cannon fired and the entrance of the building crumbled, "Shit!" Kyle got up as Ghost Ryan appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way; I need to save my friends!"

Ghost Ryan chuckled, "Watch your back." Kyle's eyes widened and slowly looked down. "What a shame, you even saw Ghost Ray do it." Miles pulled the knife and Kyle fell to the ground as blood poured out of the stab wound. He coughed out blood and Ghost Ryan crouched next to him. He smiled, "You can even see it coming before anyone else knows, but apparently you're too lost in your feelings to notice. That's what weird about you, humans. You're distracted by your feelings of others. That's what'll kill you all in the end. Monty and Caleb killed themselves to help you escape, they understood what was happening, and that's why we killed them. They could've resisted us, but they had to help in any way possible." Ghost Ryan turned to Miles. "Finish the job and let's get going. We have a whole office to kill."

Kyle began to lose consciousness and Miles fell to the ground a few feet away from him, already unconscious. "Kyle! Miles!" He heard from afar, but soon blacked out.

…

Kyle slowly woke up and sat up looking around. No one was around, but he was in a room. A sudden pain surged throughout his body and he clenched where Miles had stabbed him. He looked around again and Ghost Caleb appeared just a few feet away, "What happened? Who's alive?" Ghost Caleb looked down unable to answer because one he can't speak and two he doesn't want to explain. "Caleb, what happened?" He asked again, but Ghost Caleb refused to respond. He sighed and stood up, "I'll check myself then." Ghost Caleb walked over and pushed him back down and he does go back onto the bed. Ghost Caleb gripped his shoulders and shook his head. "How did you do that?" He asks as Ghost Caleb takes a step back and Ghost Monty appears behind him with his arms crossed. Ghost Monty shook his head, "Why won't you let me know?"

"Because you don't wanna know about what happened." Ray walked in.

"Ray, what happened? Where's everyone else?"

"Kyle, please, a lot has happened since you've been knocked out." Ray said trying to fight the tears. "You've been knocked out for a week and since we can't really know what's gonna happen next, we've decreased. There are not much of us left just about ten or something. It started when we patched up you and Miles. First it was Chris."

…

_"Hey Chris, could you hand me the bandages." Brandon held his hand out, but then noticed that Chris wasn't there anymore. He stood up and exited the room, "Chris! Hey, Chris! Does anyone know where Chris went?"_

_"He went outside. He said he needed to clear his head." Jordan answered and Brandon walked outside to see a trail of blood. He followed the trail and at the end he saw the dead body of Chris Demairas. Chris had shot himself just like Monty had done so a few days ago. Brandon slowly approached the body and picked up the gun, also shooting himself. Jordan noticed they've been gone too long and went to look for them. When he saw what happened he ran back inside and cried. They would ask him what happened, but he just kept crying. Then a day later, they found Jordan's lifeless body next to Barbara's and Kara's bodies. They had killed themselves, but they tried to move on. It was hard, knowing that everyone killed themselves for no real reason or a reason that they never told them about. Two days had passed and Gus and Joel also died, but it seemed that they couldn't bring themselves to kill themselves. They killed each other. That left the Achievement Hunters except Caleb, Burnie, Matt, Miles, Kerry, Shane, and that was really it. In a span of four days, seven people had died and only about ten still live. No one knew what was happening and why it was happening._

…

"Without you, we didn't have any explanations about what was happening. I'm not saying it's your fault Kyle, but if you just explained everything maybe just maybe they would all still be alive." Ray explained and Kyle looked down trying to process what Ray had just told him. How could they be dead? Was it really his fault? If he did explain what he knew, would they still be alive?

"I'm sorry." Kyle mumbled.

"Apologizing won't get them back, Kyle. Some of us wanted to leave you behind, but you're lucky that I wouldn't let that happen. Come on, we have to get moving." Kyle got up, but was pushed down again by Ghost Caleb.

"Why won't you let me get up?" Kyle asked and Ray turned to them.

"He wants you to explain."

"How do you know?"

"The more we breathe in this dust the more we can visibly see them. Though, we can't see Ghost Ryan and Ghost Ray. I don't know why. So, explain, but let's get everyone in here first." Ray left to get the others.


End file.
